


Apparition

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't gone, it couldn't possibly be true. Could it? If so her heart would surely break in two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition

“Emma, we need to talk.”  
Emma jumps in her seat, a hand flying to her chest as she whirls around. “Jeez, Regina, I didn’t even hear you come in. You scared the crap out of me,” she chuckles. She shakes her head at herself for not hearing the tell-tale clicking of heeled shoes, far too immersed in a game of Tetris on her out-dated office computer.  
Regina just gives her a look, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched and a light smirk adorning red painted lips. “If I knew how easily startled our sheriff was, I would have found an appropriate replacement long ago.”  
The blonde rolls her eyes. “Of course you would have. I’m sure Sydney Glass still wants the job,” she quips.  
Regina laughs, a low throaty sound that Emma has never heard before. “He only ever wanted that job to please me. His only talent resides in his news articles and his obsession with a broken Queen; he’s not of much use in any other field.”  
A silence lapse between them, broken when Emma asks, “You wanted to talk to me about something?”  
“Oh, yes,” Regina replies, leaning casually against Emma’s desk. “It’s about Henry.”  
“Is he okay,” Emma interrupts. “What happened?”  
Irritation flickers across the brunette’s features. “He’s fine, Miss Swan, if you’re finished interrupting I’ll continue.”  
Emma nods sheepishly and gestures wildly with a hand for Regina to continue.  
“He needs to know how much I love him,” she finishes.  
Emma is quick to reassure her. “Of course he knows how much you love him.”  
“I’m sure. I also need to clear the air with Snow and apologize for my behaviour as the Evil Queen.”  
“Okay, well, talk to her tonight at the diner, you will be there right?”  
Regina shakes her head slowly. “Something has come up and I won’t be able to make it.”  
Emma frowns, disappointment welling up her throat. “Is it something I can help with?”  
“I’m afraid not Emma, but thank you. Thank you for believing in me and being my best friend and being a co-parent to Henry. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”  
“Of course, Regina, anything for you,” Emma’s voice never wavers as her blue-green eyes meet honey-brown ones.  
Regina smiles, though her eyes well up with unbidden tears. “I must be going now.” She moves from the desk and goes to leave. She hesitates in the doorway and turns. “I never told you before but I’m surprisingly glad you stumbled your way into Storybrooke, in that metal coffin on wheel.”  
Her laugh carries as she leaves the sheriff’s station, Emma calling out, “You’ll admit you love it someday, Regina!”  
The blonde sheriff is still chuckling to herself as her cellphone starts to ring. “Hello,” she asks, not bothering to check who it is.  
“Emma,” her mom’s voice carries over the receiver. There’s a quiver to it that wasn’t there an hour ago that causes Emma’s stress levels to increase.  
“Mom, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s Regina,” Snow practically whimpers.  
“What are you talking about, I just saw Regina. There is no way in the last two seconds something has happened.”  
“Emma, that’s not possible. Your father found Regina half an hour ago. We still don’t know what happened to her but, she’s gone, Emma.”  
“No,” Emma shouts, her heart dropping. “You’re lying, it can’t be true, and she can’t be gone.”  
“Emma,” Snow soothes. “Emma, I’m so sorry.”  
Emma drops the phone, booking it out of the sheriff’s stations to the street. She glances frantically from side to side calling out the brunette’s name. She collapses by the side of the building, tears streaming down flushed cheeks. “No, you can’t be gone, please.”  
The wind whips past, caressing the blonde’s features. “Goodbye, Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, so let me know if you like the story! :D


End file.
